


The Big Bad Wolf Lost in the Ladies' Room

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The big bad werewolf is afraid of ghosts.





	

~ The Big Bad Wolf Lost in the Ladies' Room ~

"Ooh, what's this?" said a creepy ghost voice.

Greyback shuddered. If there was one thing that creeped him right the fuck out, it was ghosts.

"Oooooh, it's a handsome wolfy, in myyyyyyy bathroom!" the ghost voice crooned.

But where was it? He didn't see the ghost anywhere... How did he get so lost during the battle that he ended up in the ladies' room, anyway?

"Stay away from me!" Greyback snarled.

He felt a chill all up and down his back as the ghost embraced him from behind.

"The Big Bad Wolf doesn't liiiiiiiike me?" she said, right in his ear.

He would be teased until the end of his days by the rest of his pack about the way he ran screaming from the castle that night.

~ end ~


End file.
